


journeys never really end

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bi!Jake, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-marriage, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: He can’t continue. His hands are shaking and his eyes refuse to stay open because he’s so afraid that any second now, Amy’s face will change to show disgust instead which makes no sense because she’s his wife and they have a gay captain and a bisexual close friend, but Jake had read somewhere that circumstances change when it’s someone you’re really close to, like a child or a parent or a spouse-“Babe,” Amy says, voice quiet as she calms the storm that’s become his train of thought. “Babe, you need to breathe.”//Jake Peralta realizes he's bisexual, and has an important chat with his wife about it.





	journeys never really end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peraltiagoisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagoisland/gifts).



> happy valentine's day!!! even though i just realized that i'm late for your time zone

There are times when Jake is convinced that he’s managed to marry the most wonderful women in the whole wide world. 

Amy is waiting for him on the couch, her legs crossed underneath her with two steaming mugs sitting on the table in front of her. She’s dressed in her favorite sweats with a thick, heavy blanket around her shoulders, giving off a very comforting aura. 

He knows his wife enough to know that this is intentional on her part.

A warm smile greets him as she scoots over, and she lifts her blanket just enough to drape just over him.

And he remembers just how lucky he is to have married someone to understanding and caring.

* * *

It starts three weeks before, with a seminar that Captain Holt thought to be necessary for his squad. Amy tells him it was a long time coming, what with Rosa coming out as bi, and Holt being gay himself. Jake thinks Amy is just more perceptive than the rest of them. 

They’re sitting in a cramped briefing room, watching a woman they don’t know attempt to teach them something most of them weren’t completely familiar. His dorky wife is taking diligent notes, while everyone else seems to be very tuned out. 

Jake’s not  _dis_ interested, but he’s not super interested, either. He’s just there because Holt had made attendance mandatory, and he’d rather not get himself on his bad side. 

That is, until Hitchcock says something ignorant. 

“Isn’t bisexuality just liking men and women equally?” 

The guest pauses, deliberating for a second before shaking her head. “That’s incorrect. Bisexuality is actually the attraction to two or more genders, regardless of how split the attraction is. Whether it’s fifty-fifty, sixty-forty, or even ninety-ten, as long as someone is attracted to more than one gender, they can identify as bisexual.”

He doesn’t know what it is yet, but something clicks in Jake’s head.

* * *

“So...” Jake says now, snuggling against the warmth of his sweatpants-clad wife as he reaches for his steaming cup of hot chocolate.

“So...” she mimics, resting her head on his shoulder and focusing intensely on the TV instead of him. 

And, really, Jake is so glad that his wife is so considerate, that she’s made it obvious this is a topic she wants to discuss without pushing him into it. Instead, she’s creating the atmosphere for them to have an honest conversation and letting him take the lead. 

He’s gonna have to fill their bed with roses to show how much she means to him. 

“I’m bisexual,” he says now, keeping a close eye on Amy’s expression as he takes a sip. Her gaze doesn’t lift away from the TV, and her face doesn’t change, but Jake’s stomach still ties into knots. “i’m bisexual and.”

He can’t continue. His hands are shaking and his eyes refuse to stay open because he’s so  _afraid_  that any second now, Amy’s face will change to show disgust instead which makes no sense because she’s his  _wife_  and they have a gay captain and a bisexual close friend, but Jake had read somewhere that circumstances change when it’s someone you’re really close to, like a child or a parent or a  _spouse_ -

“Babe,” Amy says, voice quiet as she calms the storm that’s become his train of thought. “Babe, you need to breathe.”

He does as he’s told, listening to her exaggerated inhales and exhales and mimicking them, trying to keep his hands from shaking. He thinks if he opens his eyes he’ll see pity on his wife’s face. 

But it’s stupid, he knows it’s stupid, so he opens his eyes and Amy’s looking right at him, not with pity or disgust or whatever horrifying emotion his brain had conjured him, but with the same adoration and understanding she always did. 

The knots in his stomach untie. 

“Better?” she asks, voice still gentle and calm, and he can see it in her face that she’s about to change the subject and let him bring this conversation back to the table when he’s ready but. 

It’s killing him to not confide in his wife, so he decides it’s time he takes the lead. 

He shakes his head, setting the mug down and grabbing both of her hands in his own. “No, babe, we need to talk about this.”

Amy searches his eyes, as if wanting to confirm that he really was up for a discussion, before nodding. “Okay,” she says. “Well, you obviously don’t need to explain what bisexuality is to me. And you don’t need to worry about me reacting badly.”

Jake exhales at that, leaning to bump his head against hers and feeling his chest lighten up. “That’s because I have the greatest spouse in the world.”

“Actually,” Amy says, leaning in to press a kiss against the side of his mouth, “I think  _I_  have the greatest spouse in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @astrangetypeofchemistry  
> twitter: @strangechemstry


End file.
